leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Remake
of the remakes]] A video game remake is a game that is made again, in a new and updated style. In Pokémon terms, four pairs of are remakes: * , Generation III remakes of the Generation I games ; * , Generation IV remakes of the Generation II games ; * , Generation VI remakes of the Generation III games ; and * Pokémon: Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee!, Generation VII remakes of the Generation I game Pokémon Yellow Version: Special Pikachu Edition. The names of the first three remakes are derived from the names of the original source games, with a modifier word attached to the front. Pokémon: Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee! are a pair of games based on a single upper version game, so only the title of one of them (Let's Go, Pikachu!) is derived from the original game's title. Changes In addition to graphical updates, each pair of remakes also includes all Pokémon in the National Pokédex at the time of release (with the exception of Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go Eevee!) and introduced new features, including new ways to find wild Pokémon. The script is also retranslated for localizations. FireRed and LeafGreen * The Sevii Islands expand the main story and allow the player to obtain Pokémon native to Johto. * The new stat system, Abilities, and updated movesets are carried over from Ruby and Sapphire. * Genders, friendship and are carried over from Generation II. HeartGold and SoulSilver * The physical/special split, foreign Pokédex entries, Pal Park, and the are carried over from Diamond, Pearl, and Platinum. * The Hoenn Sound and Sinnoh Sound can be used to find Pokémon native to those regions. * The Pokéwalker replaces the Pokémon Pikachu 2 GS. * The Global Terminal is added to Goldenrod City. * Walking Pokémon return for the first time outside of Amity Square since , and now all Pokémon can walk with the player rather than just . * The Pokéathlon is introduced. * and are introduced, which lead to the new Johto Safari Zone. The locations Cliff Edge Gate, Cliff Cave, Embedded Tower, and Safari Zone Gate are also added along this new path. Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire * The physical/special split, foreign Pokédex entries, the type, and Mega Evolutions are carried over from X and Y. * The Pokémon Contest has been enhanced and it is now called the Pokémon Contest Spectacular. * and can undergo Primal Reversion. * Mauville City has changed in appearance from Ruby and Sapphire, being mostly an indoor city. * can be encountered by completing the Delta Episode post-game story. * Most Legendary Pokémon since Generation II can be encountered. * The player can fly around Hoenn with or . Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee! * Walking Pokémon once again return, for the first time since Pokémon HeartGold and SoulSilver. * A new Pokémon catching mechanic, similar to that used in Pokémon GO, replaces wild Pokémon battles. * Compatibility with Pokémon GO and the Poké Ball Plus is added. ** The GO Park, which allows players to transfer Pokémon over from Pokémon GO, replaces the in Fuchsia City. * Two new Pokémon, and , are introduced. Impact on other media Anime ]] Due to the release of , in the , and traveled back to Kanto to compete in the (also a reference to ) and Kanto Pokémon Contests. However, its influence can be seen as early as Grass Hysteria!, where befriended and caught a . Due to the release of , several references to those games appeared in the , such as the Pokéathlon in A Marathon Rivalry!, the Johto Festival introducing several in-game Key Items, Ash's main rival being Paul who resembles in many ways, temporarily journeying with the gang and her attempt in participating in the Johto League, about half of the Johto Gym Leaders reappearing with their redesigns, and several main characters obtaining Pokémon in the Johto Pokédex like Dawn's Quilava or with a cross-generational evolution line like Ash's Gliscor he caught as a . With the debut of , several references appeared during the . Sawyer, originally from the Hoenn region, was introduced as Ash's new rival and is first shown to have a and a . A Mega and its respective Mega Stone also made an appearance in A Giga Battle with Mega Results!, under the ownership of Nurse Joy. Many newly introduced Mega Evolutions were seen in Mega Evolution Special II. Steven Stone, in his new design, and his Mega also made an appearance along with Mega in the aforementioned special. Both Pokémon reappeared in Mega Evolution Special III with the inclusion of Primal and Primal . Rustboro City made a reappearance in the aforementioned special but was first mentioned in the former. Ahead of the games' release, Mega debuted in Diancie and the Cocoon of Destruction. Primal Groudon and Primal Kyogre also made an appearance in Hoopa and the Clash of Ages with Mega , Mega and a Shiny Mega Rayquaza. Also, a Mega , Mega , Mega , Mega , Mega , Mega , Mega and Mega made an appearance in Volcanion and the Mechanical Marvel. Steven reappeared in the main series in a flashback in Coming Apart at the Dreams! and in person in The Right Hero for the Right Job!, Rocking Kalos Defenses! and Forming a More Perfect Union!. Steven helped Ash, Alain, Diantha and the Kalos Gym Leaders defeat Team Flare's Giant Rock, first appeared in Mega Evolution Special II as a huge stone that contains huge amounts of Primal energy. At the end of the XY series, decided to travel to Hoenn and compete in Pokémon Contests to improve her skills. Several references to Pokémon: Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee! appeared in the . In A Plethora of Pikachu!, before the games' release, several of the Pikachu that appeared within the Pikachu Valley sported hairstyles similar to the ones players could give their partner Pikachu and . From Lillier and the Staff! to Bright Lights, Big Changes!, a series of shorts called Where Are You Going, Eevee? aired, which focused on a wild Eevee and its journey, before finally meeting Ash and his friends. In We Know Where You're Going, Eevee!, which was broadcast after the games release, the wild Eevee was captured by , who nicknamed it "Sandy". Furthermore, she cut its unruly hair into one of the styles used on the partner Pokémon in the game. A group of , a Pokémon species introduced in Pokémon: Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee!, debuted in SM106, with one of them getting caught by Ash in SM112. Manga Generally, only long-running Pokémon manga series are affected by remakes, considering most series begin and end within the time frame of one generation. In the Pocket Monsters HeartGold & SoulSilver Go! Go! Pokéathlon manga A manga titled Pocket Monsters HeartGold & SoulSilver Go! Go! Pokéathlon was created at the time of 's Japanese release. It features the Pokéathlon, a new feature added to the remake games. In the Pocket Monsters HGSS Jō's Big Adventure manga A single-volume manga, Pocket Monsters HGSS Jō's Big Adventure, was released concurrently with the games , which it takes its name from. It features the adventures of a Trainer named Jō in his travels through the Johto and Kanto regions, following the storyline of the games. In the Pokémon Adventures manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga, the , , and return the focus of the story back toward characters introduced in older chapters (the / , , and / , respectively). However, instead of focusing on the whole region like the originals, the main plot of the remake chapters generally focuses on events and places which were new to the enhanced remakes of their game counterparts. FireRed & LeafGreen focuses on the Sevii Islands, HeartGold & SoulSilver focuses on the Pokéathlon, the new Johto Safari Zone, and the Sinjoh Ruins, and Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire focuses on the events of the Delta Episode. In the Pokémon Chamo-Chamo ☆ Pretty ♪ manga In the Pokémon Chamo-Chamo ☆ Pretty ♪ manga, there are several bonus chapters focusing on characters from Magical Pokémon Journey. As a Generation III sequel of the Magical Pokémon Journey series, this manga was being speculated by fans as a first hint for the remakes of (later was named as ). In the Pokémon Ruby-Sapphire manga In the Pokémon Ruby-Sapphire manga, which is based on the Generation III games of the same name, some of the chapters in revolve around Pokémon FireRed and LeafGreen. This includes a character named , who is designed based on 's appearance in the remakes; and a character named , who is based on 's appearance. Following the Pokémon Ruby-Sapphire series, the manga began a trend of rebooting its numbering and naming system with the release of each core series game. After the end of Generation III and the Ruby-Sapphire series, the manga's story continued with , which led the main characters to Sinnoh. When the Generation II remakes were released, the series once again rebooted with , which led the main characters back to Johto; which they had previously visited during the original Pokémon Pocket Monsters series. In the Pokémon 4Koma Encyclopedia manga The manga was released around the time of . It is five volumes in total and has comics featuring each Pokémon in the National Pokédex up to the end of Generation III. The volumes feature artwork of as he appears in FireRed and LeafGreen. TCG In the Pokémon Trading Card Game, the and expansions were inspired by and released concurrently with the video games. Likewise, the , , and expansions correspond with the video games. was the primary expansion that corresponds with the video games. , , , and featured Mega Evolutions introduced in Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire and also introduced . The expansion corresponds with , primarily featuring Generation I Pokémon. Trivia * Pokémon FireRed and LeafGreen are the only remakes to originally be released for a platform that could also play their via backwards compatibility. * Pokémon HeartGold and SoulSilver are the only remakes to not gain any new types that weren't available at the time of their original versions. FireRed and LeafGreen gained the and types, that did not exist in Generation I, and Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire and Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee! gained the type, that did not exist in Generations I or . * Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire are the only remakes: ** In which Pokémon originally obtained in their original versions could be transferred over. Players are capable of migrating Pokémon originally obtained in all the way up through subsequent generations using their respective methods of migration. ** That were not bundled with an accessory. Pokémon FireRed and LeafGreen were originally bundled with the Game Boy Advance Wireless Adapter, Pokémon HeartGold and SoulSilver were bundled with the Pokéwalker, and Pokémon: Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee! were available bundled with the Poké Ball Plus accessory. *** The accessories included with Pokémon FireRed and LeafGreen and Pokémon HeartGold and SoulSilver serve as precursors to a feature found in their respective following generations. The Generation IV games used the Nintendo DS's wireless play for communication, while Generation V's was somewhat similar to the concept of the Pokéwalker. * Pokémon: Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee! are the only remakes: ** To not have every Pokémon revealed at the time programmed into the game. ** To not be compatible with any other core series games. ** To introduce new Pokémon. * Each set of remakes uses unique Pokémon artwork on the boxart. This artwork differs from the official standard Pokémon concept artwork that is usually released with the games. * Generation I is the only generation to have multiple remakes of its core series games. * While Pokémon Yellow is the only upper version to be remade, several features introduced in Pokémon Crystal and Pokémon Emerald were incorporated into the remakes Pokémon HeartGold and SoulSilver and Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire, respectively. External links * Wikipedia article Category:Game mechanics de:Spiele#Remakes es:Remake fr:Remake ja:リメイク zh:重制版